Al Gore VS The Planeteers
The 41st Installment/Earth Day Special of Dragon Rap Battles Features Al Gore against The Planeteers to see who is the better environmentalist until Dick Cheney comes in to try to pollute this battle until The Planeteers summon Captain Planet, could he turn Cheney down to zero in this fight? The Battle Al Gore: To be clear, I appreciate all the environmental work you did before but now you all better leave now before this battle ends up in Gore The 45th Vice President of the united states is gonna make you feel nervous You can't even pass my security though secretly i'm the one that's servin' I got Nobel Prizes, Oscars, Grammies, Emmies, and a Webby for what I made while your show fails to correctly cover Gang Wars, Overpopulation, and AIDS Don't even need a Keynote Presentation to dominate this kind of youth You're only around to keep Ted Turner's fame and that's an Inconvenient Truth! The Planeteers: The Planeteers are here to go planet as we send Gore our rap batch Star Spangled slammer him more than Weird Al on Celebrity Deathmatch Deadlier than any Manbearpig, blow you away from our clean air that's flowing Should've joined The Green Party with all that Tobacco you've been growing Things are heating up once Gaia's A-Team once this wildfire attacks While you're soaked out in your speeches when Clinton plays off his sax If I can beat down The Critic, then I can sense that it's gonna be the end Cut this Executive Branch Down faster than his inventing internet legends Al Gore: How Dare Y- (Gore gets pushed by Dick Cheney) Dick Cheney: Outta the way Al, put that head in a jar as you already learned the lesson that from Time's Person to 2000 Elections, you will always remain in second as I control George W. Bush like a marionette, as I will rip these hippies apart since these Magic School Bus Teens contain these pathetic powers like heart Iraq the mic and the war as I drink the precious oil by the mass Heating up this battle more than C02 or any Greenhouse Gas Making Super News as I whip you like just like the house minority as you fail to outrap to MC more than The Taliban who try to blow me Blind you like a desert storm, as I get Blackwater to take your Hope Island area For the new leader is it is Exceptional, to show Why the world needs a powerful america so just call me Captain Pollution in this battle, and if you dare want to remark I suggest you summon the son of Silver Surfer and the mayor of South Park Al Gore: You kids better do this thing to stop this patriotic hoggish greedly slime Kwame: I agree, Take down this Verminous Scum and let our powers combine Planeteers: EARTH! FIRE! WIND! WATER! AND HEART DAMN IT! Captain Planet: By your powers combine I am Captain Planet It's time that this One on One battle is set to inflame but at least your personality perfectly fits your first name Chisel down your statue, as even shooting a man's face didn't put you to shame Go all Don Cheadle as I turn you into a tree or better yet a bush sadder than Jeb's campaign Another attack comes from your black heart since you started all of these wars when you should've just gave up oil and gone green, because the power is yours dodged Vietnam 5 times so i'll just have this evil man recycled by a true hero Cause just like Pollution, I brought this prototype Donald Trump down to zero Trivia *The beat used in the first verses of this battle is called Natural Love - Hip Hop Beat / Instrumental and can be found here **The beat used in Dick Cheney's verse is called AGGRESSIVE EPIC EVIL HARD HIP HOP RAP BEAT INSTRUMENTAL and can be found here **The beat used in Captain Planet's verse is called "Hangover" - Aggressive Electric Guitar Rock Hip Hop Rap Beat by Veysigz and can be found here *This is the 6th battle to be based on an event (Earth Day) **The first three being Brett Favre VS Pelé (2014 World Cup), Thomas Jefferson VS John Lackland (4th of July, and the 800th year of The Magna Carta),Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper (Halloween), Jack Skellington VS The Grinch (Christmas), and Saint Patrick VS Saint Valentine (Valentine's Day/Saint Patrick's Day) Category:Al Gore VS The Planeteers Category:Season 4 Category:Dragon Rap Battles